The Stolen Torch: The Story of the Lucky Seven
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: SEQUEL to Twins of the Sea. Ever wonder about the Olympic torch and why it gets passed around at the Olympic Games every four years? Ever wonder what made 7 lucky? Follow 7 Demigods on a quest to find the stolen torch. full summary inside. Read/REVIEW!


THE STOLEN TORCH: The Story of the Lucky Seven

Summary: SEQUEL to "Twins of the Sea". Ever wonder about the Olympic torch and why it gets passed around at the Olympic Games every four years? Ever wonder what made the number seven so darn lucky? Follow Payton and Thalia and their demigod friends as they discover the true meaning behind the Olympic Games.

Lucky Seven

Taurus (Tara) Celestial

Gemini (Gem or Gemi) Celestial

Leo Celestial

Libra (Libby) Celestial

Scorpio (Corey) Celestial

Capricorn (Capri) Celestial

Aquarius (Aqua or Ria) Celestial

Celestial- The word is generally used as an adjective meaning "of the heavens." The Sun, Moon, planets, and stars are called celestial bodies. Angels, saints, and spirits are often referred to as celestial beings or celestials.

Circe- Circe was the daughter of Hecate (or Perse) and Helios (the Sun-God). She was a union of opposites. The sorcery bit goes hand in hand with the celestial powers but just mentioning that she was witchy does not begin to encompass her.

Chapter 1:

**A/N: I'm BAAAACCCCKKK!!! Oh my gods it feels like forever since I've been here. As you know, this is the sequel to my other story, Twins of the Sea, which I ended because it was starting to get rather…well, long. To say the least. But now I'm back bigger and better than ever. This story is a completely new idea that just sort of popped into my head one day…thank you, muse! And it's basically original, as in it's probably not apart of any true Greek mythology, just things that I made up, so those of you who are picky about that kind of stuff, just giving you a heads up. Okay now I'm starting to ramble so you all can just sit back, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!! (no flames please!)**

(Chapter 16 of Twins of the Sea)

(Payton POV)

_We talked like that for another half our or so. Then we decided it was about ready to go to the Big House so I could receive my quest from Rachel._

_ "Ready to go?" Thalia asked _

_ "I think so. Help me?" I replied _

_ "Of course." Thalia said. She got off my bed first. I sat up and slid my legs off the bed. I was a little wobbly, but Thalia put my arm over her shoulders and we walked the rest of the way like that slowly to the Big House._

Thalia and I walked to the Big House. Opening the door and walking inside to the meeting room, we could already tell something was up. First of all, Lord Apollo was sitting with Mr. D, a sign that could mean anything but good. It did not appear to be ah, well, _happy_ reunion to say the least. They were talking in low serious tones in Ancient Greek, a good sign that said yes, something was wrong, no, they didn't want us heroes to know about it, and yes, it probably had something to do with me. Usually the case. Another hint was that all the camp cabin leaders were present, along with Rachel. And Grover. Also surprisingly there were about three new campers who had been unclaimed present; Andy York, Greg Falcon, and Jaime Hart. This was odd.

Thalia grabbed a chair and pulled it out for me to sit on. As she sat down, the meeting began.

"Well, as you all know, you have been brought here for a very important meeting. This meeting covers the next quest, who will go on it, the prophecy, etc. Rachel presented the prophecy last night, so we have it all settled." Apollo introduced.

"First of all, have any of you heard of the Lucky Seven? Or know why the number seven is so lucky?" Apollo asked

As usual, Annabeth's hand shot up.

"Annabeth?" Apollo said

"You have seven children named Taurus, Gemini, Leo, Libra, Scorpio, Capricorn and Aquarius. They are named the Lucky Seven because they were born when all seven planets were aligned, from their mother Circe, the union of opposites and the daughter of Hecate and Helios." Annabeth spat out all in one breathe.

"Very good. Now, my children were sent to guard the Olympic torch. And other various Olympic items that do not belong to the gods. They are also allowed to engage in the Olympic Games the mortals have set up so that they can protect the torch and have a little fun with it. The Games, I mean. Anyway, this year was the

year of the Winter Olympics in Vancouver, Canada. And apparently the torch was stolen before the Opening Ceremony." Apollo explained. Everyone gasped at this.

"They were able to use a makeshift one, but as you might have noticed, things went a bit…awry at the Games this year, with the luger who was killed and all the falls and the lack of snow, etc, etc. Three of them stayed in the Games and the other four sent out the alarm and began the search. This is where you all come in."

At this, we all sat up and started listening very closely.

"Your quest has been summarized to basically find the torch. Simple right? Ha! I think all you kids know by now that there is no such thing as a simple quest. So here's the whole story:

"_Seven heroes have been chosen_

_As their paths have been woven_

_Together they will discover_

_Truths they have hidden from one another_

_Then there are a certain three_

_Who will learn their true identities_

_Then seven will find the missing piece_

_That has been taken from the thief_

_But alas there will be woe_

_And with sorrow some will go_

_To a place for them to find_

_A certain someone_

_Who once was lost and left behind"_

We all sort of sat there quietly thinking to ourselves. Finally, as usual, Annabeth broke the silence. "Well, it's a bit obvious isn't it. Your seven kids will go." Annabeth said

We all looked at her, astounded. No it was not obvious! She obviously didn't listen to the entire thing…just the first line.

"What? She asked

"Um…not quite, Annabeth. My kids already have a quest. This is about you guys.

Annabeth blushed. "Oh."

Someone was obviously a little distracted by her boyfriend.

"Anyway, here's the rundown of the whole deal. It has been determined that Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Payton, Andy, Greg, and Jaime will be going on this quest. As we all hopefully know, Prometheus was the demigod who stole fire from the gods. So our first suspect is a Prometheus copy-cat, so we are already on board with that. The first stop for you kids will be to where my kids are on their quest, and then you will be on your way to what we all hope is victory." Apollo said.

**A/N: So there you have it! First chapter up…cool. Sorry if the prophecy's not the best, took me awhile to come up with one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Any questions, comments, ideas…please PM me or REVIEW! no flames allowed.**


End file.
